the real world Bayville
by raney
Summary: its like that Mtv show "the real world" only i put the guys from X men evolutoion in it lol


"What happens when you take 10 mutants and throw them into a house together? You get the real world Bayville"  
  
Interview/prof X.  
  
"At first I was a little bit sceptical about this idea but now, I think it's a way to see the true side of mutants. I mean mutants aren't all evil and mean"  
  
In the house.  
  
Jean is sitting watching TV when Evan jumps over the couch and changes the channel  
  
"I was watching that" jean says and with a huff throws a pillow at him "Oh I'm sorry jean I guess you own the TV now or something hah? The only reason they wanted you on the show is so guys can check you out" Evan yelled at her "It is not, your only needed so we can promote a non racist type environment. Why don't you go kill some possums or something"  
  
Interview/Jean  
  
"Evan gets me so mad sometimes. He thinks that since his aunty lives here he is so much better then us, I mean he isn't. Well at least he's not better then me"  
  
Interview/Evan  
  
"Jean is such a bitch to me plus she's racist as well. I mean just cause I'm black doesn't mean I hunt wild animals"  
  
In the house  
  
Rogue is seen in the bathroom applying her 7th layer of makeup for the day when kitty walks in and pushes her out of the way "Move over rogue" rogue glares at her "Don't make me take your powers." She rushes at kitty and falls straight through her "better be quicker then that bitch" Kitty yelled as she cackled and walked off  
  
Elsewhere Scott and Kurt where polishing his car when Jean came storming out "Oh that Evan makes me SO MAD" she screamed and through the car over with her powers "Hey jean that's my car!" "So what of it" "this is what of it" he charged up an eye blast when Kurt grabbed jean and teleported her out of the way. The blast hurtled into Logan's bike "Oh man your in trouble" Kurt said as he ported of to go find wolverine.  
  
Interview/Scott  
  
"Man Kurt bugs me sometimes, I mean here I was about to be killed by Logan and he pops out and grabs him so I could be slaughtered"  
  
In the house  
  
Logan has appeared with Kurt and looks at his bike "So the elf was right one eye destroyed my bike" "Hey I didn't mean to jean ducked "You where trying to hit the red head? Don't you realise how much that would destroy our ratings? I mean lots of horny sad guys watch this show." All of a sudden jean butted in "GUYS DON'T WATCH THE SHOW TO CHECK ME OUT" "I thought it was pretty obvious that's why guys watch" Kurt said "SHUT UP KURT" she said and threw him across the room.  
  
Interview/Kurt  
  
"Yah I really hate Scott he is such an ass to me, its to bad wolverine didn't tear him a new limp" "plus why is jean so pissy about guys only wanting her for her body." Just then she storms into the room guys don't just want me for my body" she gave Kurt a backhand and stormed out "What's up with her"  
  
In the house  
  
Jean is still sulking in the living room. Just then kitty walks into the room "What's wrong jean?" She says and puts her arm around her "All the people watching this show only watch to see my body" just then kitty pushes her of the couch. "You wish jean they all want to see me" "What are you crazy you're a ditz and a spaz" "As if I'm the hot one in this show" "Wrong again ditz." All of a sudden jean and kitty begin to fight scratching and biting and kicking when the Logan walks in "I guess Scott wont be touching my bike agai. hello what do we have here" he said and sat down to watch.  
  
Interview/rogue  
  
"Why was kitty so mean to me this morning? I hope she doesn't hate me, she's the closest thing to a friend I have": rogue begins to cry "Excuse me" she said and ran off.  
  
In the house  
  
Jean and Kitty where still fighting when storm and Evan walk in "Go kitty" he yelled, "What are stupid Evan?" Storm said, "Jean is a much better person cheer for her "NO JEAN IS A RACIST BITCH go kitty" the fight continued, storm and Evan sat down to watch.  
  
Interview/Logan  
  
"Well I wandered into a middle of a catfight and the audience seemed to grow from there"  
  
Interview/storm  
  
"I was cheering for jean, I hate kitty she's a little flirt"  
  
In the house  
  
Kurt had finished fishing Scott out of the tree and they teleported into the room  
  
"Wow a catfight $20 on the brunette" said Kurt "Go jean" yelled Scott. It appeared as though the audience was split down the middle; Kurt, Evan and Logan seemed to be cheering for kitty while storm and Scott where cheering for. All of a sudden the prof and rogue walked in "Oh my gosh, kitty" she said and ran towards her when everyone stopped her "Take a seat rogue this is good watching." Reluctantly rogue sat down next to Scott on jeans side. "STOP THIS MADNESS" the professor screamed. The room went silent "wait till I get there my chair is stuck" the fight rebounded into its former fury Rogue sat there looking worried and everyone else cheered on the fight. In the end kitty was able to come out on top by tearing out a large chunk of Jeans hair "HAHAHAHAHA take that pretty girl". After the fight rogue took kitty upstairs and began to look at her wounds "I'm sorry I was mean to you this morning kitty" she said "That's fine I just really wanted to beat up on jean" "Yeah I know the feeling." They both giggled until Scott busted into the room "Kitty! You hurt jean now I'm going to hurt you" he said and charged up an eye beam but rogue then slapped him and he fell over "My power is your power" she said and cackled "Hey kitty can I be alone here" kitty silently left.  
  
Final interview/kitty  
  
"I left rogue alone in the room with the powerless Scott from what I heard she was having fun with him, and as for my fight yeah I beat the hell out of the bitch".  
  
In the house  
  
Things had gone quite after the fight Jean was looking for Scott and found him in kitty and rogues room wearing a bondage suit rogue was watching TV with the others but before the night was through jean would get revenge she shaved kitty bald during the night and so another bitch fight began the next morning. 


End file.
